


"Papa, can you tell me how you and daddy met?"

by kwonniehoon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Family, Bedtime Stories, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, Fluff, Kid Lee Chan | Dino, M/M, Married Couple, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29754384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwonniehoon/pseuds/kwonniehoon
Summary: In which Chan was curious about how his parents met and asked Jihoon, his papa to tell him the story.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan was too damn curious about how his papa and daddy met that he couldn't even sleep.

**_9 pm. Love you._ **

Jihoon chuckled as he reads the simple note left by his husband. 

_This is so like him._

"Papa, how did you and daddy met?" Chan questioned, eyes twinkling with interest and curiousity. 

He looked at his son and raised an eyebrow. Before he could answer, his phone rang. He take a look at the caller's id then rolled his eyes. 

"Just a moment, dear," he said and answers the call. "What, Jun? Huh, oh, it's with me. I see... Okay, okay. I'll be there. Okay, bye."

"Papa?" 

Jihoon gave his son an apologetic smile and says, "I'm sorry, dear. I have to go to work now, so finish your cereal and I'll send you over to grandma's, okay?" 

"Okay..."

\- - -

"Be good, okay? I'll take you home once I'm done with work," Jihoon told his son. "Come here, give me a kiss and a hug."

Chan circled his small arms around his papa's neck and buried his face into his shoulder. With a small voice, he says, "Love, papa."

Jihoon smiled and kissed Chan's forehead then replies, "I love you too. Now, go inside. Say hi to grandma for me, okay?"

The kid waved at his papa before going inside the house, his short legs going straight to the kitchen. He immediately wrapped his arms around his grandma's leg and buried his face into her thigh. 

"Aigoo, are you crying, Channie?" she asked and he shook his head. "You're missing your papa already?" she asked and he nodded his head.

She chuckled then pulled him to sit on her lap. She caressed his chubby cheeks then leaned forward to place a kiss on his nose. 

"Aigoo, you look too much alike your papa and daddy," she commented. "I feel like I'm back to those old days now."

Chan's eyes widened in interest when his grandma mentioned about his parents. 

"Grand—"

The house phone rang. 

"Oh, who's calling me at this time of day?" she questioned then placed him to sit on the chair. "Wait for me here. I'm just going to go and answer the phone. Must be your grandpapa."

Chan watched as his grandma walked away and talked on the phone.

He pouted. "Grandma..."

\- - -

"Papa!" Chan exclaimed when he saw Jihoon coming out of his car. "Papa! Papa!" he called as he ran towards the older and hugged him. 

Jihoon chuckled then carried his son into his arms. He then smothered and showered his son's face with kisses, making him giggles. 

"I miss you, little one," he whispered then smiled at his mom. "Thanks, mom."

Mrs Lee smiled back. "No problem. Are you going straight back home?"

"Well, I wanna stay for a dinner with you and dad, but I'm too tired right now. Maybe next time."

She nodded her head. "Okay, drive home safely."

"Sorry, mom," he said. "We'll come visit you and dad on Saturday."

"Alright, I'll cook all the best dishes for you three."

Jihoon smiled then looked down at his son. "Chan, say bye-bye to grandma."

Chan turned to look at the old woman then waved his tiny hands, while saying, "Bye-bye, grandma..."

She waved back, a smile on her face. "Bye-bye."

Jihoon said his goodbyes to his mom again then carried his son into the car. He placed him on the passenger's seat and fastened his belt because, "safety first."

Chan looked up at his papa when the older slid into the driver's seat. He opened his mouth to ask, but then Jihoon's phone rang. 

"Oh, it's daddy," Jihoon said and answers the call. "Yeah, we're on our way home..."

He pouted then looked out the window. 

\- - - 

Jihoon raised an eyebrow when he saw the lights in his son's room still on. He made his way over to check up on him. 

  
"Channie?" 

  
Little Chan looked up at his papa and his eyes twinkled in curiosity. 

  
Jihoon took a sit on the edge of the bed and ran his fingers through Chan's soft, black locks. He gave him a small, warm smile and asks, "Why are you still awake?"

  
Chan scooted closer to him and buried his face into his papa's tummy, his small arms circling around Jihoon's waist, his little hands gripping tightly onto his shirt. 

  
The father frowned. "Baby, what's wrong?" 

  
"Papa, can you tell me how you and daddy met?" the kid asked, looking up curiously and excitedly at the other. 

  
Jihoon chuckled. "Honey, it's already late. How about you go to sleep now and I tell you about papa and daddy later? Is that okay?" 

  
Chan shook his head and with a pout, he says, "no."

  
He sighed. "Fine. I'll tell you the story but promise me, you'll go to sleep once it's finished."

  
Chan grinned and vigorously nodded his head. "Ung! I promise!" 

  
"Okay, so...


	2. Confession?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone wants to meet Jihoon at the rooftop after school.

_**Rooftop. After school.** _

Jihoon raised an eyebrow as he stared at the words written on the blue sticky note attached on his locker. 

"Ooh, what is this? Does Jihoonie has an admirer? Are you going to receive a confession today?" Jun teased, wiggling his eyebrows. 

Jihoon rolled his eyes then took the sticky note off his locker then proceeded to get his things, shoving all the books and papers into his bag. 

"What are you going to do? Will you go and meet Mr Admirer later, our dear Student Council President?" 

"Shut up, Jun. It's none of your business," he replied. 

"Harsh," Jun commented. "Anyway, if ever you decides not to see whoever that anonymous is later, would you mind helping me buy gifts for Wonwoo? You see, our anniversary is—"

"I'd rather go and meet this person than walking around the shopping mall with you," Jihoon cuts him off. 

Jun gasped. "Jihoonie, you hurt me..." he said while clutching onto his shirt. "How could you say that. I can't believe you. After all those days—"

"I'm leaving," Jihoon said and walked away. 

Jun's eyes went wide. "Jihoonie, wait for me!!" 

\- - -

Jihoon just came out of the bathroom when he heard a loud bang coming from the hallway where the lockers are. 

He frowned and made his way towards the source of the sound. To say he wasn't surprised to see the sight before him was an understanding because, "I've seen this scene lots of times now and I'm no longer surprised by it."

"Say that again, you bastard—"

"Kwon Soonyoung," he called, coming closer, no more a coward like before. "Let the kid go. You're disturbing others who want to learn. If you want to fight—"

"Shut up, Lee," Soonyoung cut him off then threw the boy to the floor. "Leave, you fucker. Don't you fucking dare show your face in front of me again. If I see—"

"Kwon," Jihoon called, his voice raising a bit, tone stern and serious. 

Soonyoung turned his head to look at Jihoon. "Fuck off," he said then walked away. 

The student council president heaved a low sigh as he rubbed his face. It's only 10 in the morning and yet he's already faced with a stress called Kwon Soonyoung. 

Jihoon rubbed his temple. "I can feel a headache coming..."

\- - -

"Heard you received yet another invitation to the _Rooftop Confession Party_ this morning, though this one is a bit different than the others," Wonwoo said. "A love note instead of a love letter? That's new."

Jihoon sighed and put down his chopsticks then looked up at his friend. With a raised eyebrow, he asks, "Who the hell told you that, Vice President Jeon?" 

Wonwoo didn't answer, but he simply nodded his head to the side where Jun was eating his lunch and playing a game on his phone. 

"I knew it."

Jun looked up at the two when he felt eyes on him. "What? Why are you guys looking at me like that?" he asked when he saw the murderous look on Jihoon's face and a sly smirk tugged on Wonwoo's lips. 

Jihoon rolled his eyes. "Nothing."

"Are you telling me the truth?" he asked then gasped. "Oh, my! I think I know why you guys were looking at me. That's because I'm too damn good-looking, right?"

"Stop your daydreaming, Wen," Wonwoo said, shoving his boyfriend away. 

"Wen Junhui," Jihoon called. 

"What?"

"Do me a favour and go to hell."

"You know, if I didn't know you better, I might not believe you if you tell me that you're the Student Counci's President," Jun said. "I mean, your use of words are far from proper and well-mannered. I might actually call you a delinquent, just like Kwon Soony—"

"You talked too much, it's annoying," Jihoon said, shoving the bread into Jun's mouth. 

Wonwoo gave Jihoon a thumbs up. "Thank you for shutting him up, my friend. I really appreciate your help."

"The hell, guys!" Jun exclaimed as he took out the bread from his mouth. "Ugh, that bread tastes awful."

Jihoon smirked. "That's why I gave you."

"What the..." 

Wonwoo turned to look at Jihoon. "Anyway, are you going to meet this admirer of yours later?"

Jihoon shrugged. "Maybe..."

"We all know your maybe means yes," Jun stated. 

Jihoon grabbed the bread and hold it up. "Do you want more of this?"

Jun vigorously shook his head. "No, thank you!" 

"Then, please shut up."

"Yes, sir."

\- - -

The bell rang, indicating the end of school. All the students exclaimed in excitement and some sighed tiredly as they still have club activities to do. 

Jihoon took his time packing his things as he wasn't in a rush like the others. Well, he do have someone probably already waiting for him at the rooftop, but that person surely can wait, right?

"You sure took your time," Wonwoo stated, chuckling. 

"Hmm..."

"Wonu—" Jun gasped then he marched towards Jihoon. "Jihoonie, why are you still here? Go and meet that person! It's not a good thing to make them wait!"

Jihoon sighed. "Yes, mom..."

"I'm not a mom."

"But, you nagged a lot," Jihoon said. 

"Just like a mom," Wonwoo added. 

Jun frowned. "Not you too, Wonwoo. It's enough that Jihoon kept on bullying me and you also want to join in?" He sighed, shaking his head. "I started to question why on earth that you two were voted as the Prez and Vice Prez of Student Council. Your attitudes—"

"I'm leaving," Jihoon said and left. 

"Wait, I'm not yet finished!" 

Jihoon heard the older, but he chose to ignore him. Ignoring is better than getting annoyed. 

He quietly and slowly made his way down the hallways towards the staircase connected to the rooftop. Every steps he took, the gear inside his mind starts functioning, giving out ideas and imaginations on what will happen later, at the rooftop. 

He shook his head. "Why am I even thinking about this?" he whispered to himself then turned the doorknob and went outside. 

Jihoon couldn't recognised the other, but he was confident to say that it's a guy as he's wearing a pair of school pants and not a skirt. The guy was facing the other side of the building, making it hard for Jihoon to look at his face. 

He took a step closer and asks, "Are you the one who left the note on my locker?"

The guy hummed and when he turned around, Jihoon's jaw dropped because...

"Kwon?"

Soonyoung frowned when he saw Jihoon. "Lee?" he called back, confusion written on his face. He looked around then looked back at Jihoon. "The hell are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same."

"Huh?" 

"You're the one who told me to come up here," Jihoon explained. "You know, the sticky note on the locker? Does that ring a bell?"

"What the hell are you talking about? I never—" Soonyoung stopped talking all of a sudden. "Wait a damn minute. Don't tell me..." He looked up at Jihoon and with a frown on his face, he asks, "That was your locker?" 

Jihoon crossed his arms over his chest and nodded his head. "Yes, it is."

"Fucking shit."

The younger raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"So, I sticked that note on your locker and not Somin's locker?"

A bulb lights up inside Jihoon's head when he realised something. He smirked as he says, "I see that you've mistaken my locker as her's. Aww, should I go and call her now? You know, she's also in the same club as me. I can call her up to see you if you want."

Soonyoung glared at the younger. "Shut the fuck up," he said. He grabbed his bag then walked away, leaving Jihoon alone at the rooftop. 

"So, he meant to confess to Somin, but sticked the note at the wrong locker?" Jihoon chuckled, shaking his head. "That was funny..."


End file.
